This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 08/022,108 filed on even date herewith, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,800.
The present invention relates to a manual transmission of a motor vehicle having a plurality of transmission gears which can be shifted by synchronizer clutches, gearwheel plates being formed by mutually meshing loose wheels and fixed wheels, and the transmission gears being shiftable by the coupling of the loose wheels with the pertaining transmission shafts.
A manual transmission of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,858, and is controlled by a shift roller and used mainly in motorcycles. It is a disadvantage of that transmission that a complicated shifting arrangement is required in order to shift from the higher transmission gears directly into idling.
An object of the invention is to provide a manual transmission which can be shifted in an easier and in an operationally more reliable manner.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a manual transmission of a motor vehicle, comprising a plurality of transmission gears with gearwheel pairs formed by mutually meshing loose wheels and fixed wheels, and synchronizer clutches coupleable to the transmission gears such that the transmission gears are shifted by the simultaneous closing of two of the synchronizer clutches, the synchronizer clutches having sliding sleeves. A shift roller is coupleable to the synchronizer clutches to actuate the synchronizer clutches. At least one of the sliding sleeves is adjustable independently of the position of the shift roller into a neutral position and from the neutral position into a position determined by the shift roller.
Even when all transmission gears can be shifted only by the simultaneously closing of two synchronizer clutches, as in embodiments of the invention, it becomes possible to bring the sliding sleeve of at least one synchronizer clutch, independently of the respective position of the shift roller, into the neutral position and inversely from the neutral position into the position determined by the shift roller.